The Moon's Knightly Protector
by DivineMoonPrincessPrime
Summary: What if Meta Knight was friends with Queen Serenity and the Star Warriors helped protect the Moon Kingdom but couldn't that much due to the war against Nightmare. Meta Knight is Asked by Queen Serenity to train her youngest child Galaxy and he agreed. And when Galaxy is reincarnated as Kirby, Meta Knight can let go of the pain of being unable to hold to his promise he made to her
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I've been rewatching Kirby Right back at ya and I thought what if the Star Warriors were also apart of the Silver Millennium. So this fic was born. This is a what if fic now because it doesn't really fit where I want it to go. Kirby will be female instead of male but other than that everything that happened in the show will happen and some of the video games as well. The Kirby characters will be human in my AU because it is the easiest way of writing them, well for me that is. Enjoy**

The Silver Millennium- Over a thousand years ago.

Meta Knight was walking towards the throne room of the Moon Palace since Queen Serenity had asked him to visit. He has known the Queen for a very long time and was an old friend of hers, so he knew he could not get out of the visit despite what was going on with Nightmare. The knight entered the throne room to see Serenity already there.

"Meta it is good to see you again." Serenity said smiling.

"You as well Serenity." Meta Knight said with a Mexican accent to his voice.

"I take it you are wondering why I asked you to visit?" Serenity asked as she walked over to him.

"Yes. I have known you for a long time. I know you would not ask me to visit unless nothing was occurring." Meta Knight stated.

Serenity lost her smile more as she sighed. Thankfully her old friend was understanding.

"I want you to teach my youngest daughter to wield a sword." the queen said getting straight to the point.

Meta Knight was taken off guard for the first time in a long time. He had heard Serenity and Optimus had gotten married and they had three children, a son and two daughters, but the war Megatron started kept the family apart even more than they were.

"What? Serenity are you certain. I will not agree unless you absolutely sure of that decision." he stated and thankfully his voice did not reveal his shock.

"I am. Galaxy needs as much training as possible. Especially when she is to take her father's place once old enough." Serenity said as the two began to walk to the garden.

"She's a Prime?" Meta Knight asked.

"Yes. Born into the title. Optimus was chosen and not Megatron." Serenity replied.

"So that's why he started their war. Because his brother was chosen." Meta Knight said eyes turning red.

Serenity looked at the knight in shock. Of course Meta Knight had heard about their war.

"No. We don't know what the cause was. I need you to teach Galaxy because Megatron appeared on her 5th birthday and left her a scar on the side of her neck." Serenity explained.

"That is by far worse than anything he could have done to his own niece." Meta Knight said shaking his head.

The two soon arrived at the garden to see two young girls running around and laughing in delight. Meta Knight smiled behind his mask at he sight. Serenity could easily tell because Meta Knight's eyes were purplish-pink. The queen knew this was one sight her old friend has not seen in along time.

"Serena, Galaxy come here please." Serenity called to her daughters.

The two Princesses turned to the sound of their mother's voice and saw someone next to her.

"Is something wrong mother?" Serena asked as she walked up to them with Galaxy's hand in hers.

"No nothing is wrong Serena. I wanted you two to meet an old friend of mine." Serenity said nudging her head toward Meta Knight.

"You must be Meta Knight. Luna mentioned you." Galaxy said looking at him.

"I am. Your mother asked me to teach you swordplay." Meta Knight told the young princess.

"Really?" Galaxy asked as her eyes brightened in delight.

"Yes. But you will be shown the techniques until you are old enough to wield one. Along with being given one." Serenity told her youngest while giving Meta Knight the side eye.

"I am not foolish enough to give a child a sword." Meta Knight said.

"Just making sure. Come along Serena, I have some things I would like to teach you about ruling a kingdom." Serenity said before she and her eldest daughter returned into the palace.

Galaxy looked at Meta Knight in surprise as he rolled his eyes.

"Your mother will never change." he said as Galaxy tilted her head.

"Is it true about Nightmare?" she asked the Knight.

Meta Knight looked at the little Princess before gently picked her up.

"What do you mean Princess?" he asked looking at her in concern.

If the youngest Princess knew what Nightmare had done, how far had news of their war reached.

"That he wished to cover the universe in darkness and destroy all light." Galaxy said.

Meta Knight then set her down on the garden bench he walked to and sat next to her.

"Yes that is true. But he won't harm you ever. Not as long as I breathe." he told the small child.

"Promise?" Galaxy asked looking up at him.

Mate Knight smiled at her and rubbed the top of her head.

"I promise I will protect you to my final breath from anyone that wishes to harm you, my young student." he said as Galaxy smiled and hugged him.

"Now lets's begin your lessons shall we." Meta Knight said as Galaxy nodded.

And that began their lessons, but they were far and few in between as Meta Knight could not always teach due to the war against Nightmare.

The Silver Millennium- The day before the Kingdoms fall.

Galaxy was outside the palace in the garden trying to hide as it was her fifteen birthday. She couldn't stand large balls and parties because they weren't her.

"Why couldn't we have a small celebration? Just once." Galaxy groaned in annoyance.

A small chuckle was heard behind her and she turned with a smile.

"Meta Knight you came!" She said in joy before hugging her teacher.

"Your Highness you know how I feel about hugging." Meta Knight stated.

"And you know how I feel about being called that." Galaxy retorted.

"Happy Birthday Galaxy. I wish I could stay longer but Nightmare has become far more volatile and all Star Warriors are needed. But I can stay to see you open this." Meta Knight said handing the Princess a sword in a scabbard.

Galaxy gingerly took the sword and unsheathed it. The blade was forged brilliantly and didn't feel heavy to her at all.

"A sword meant for a Star Warrior?" she asked looking at her mentor, or rather former mentor.

"There is nothing left for me to teach you. You have learned all the skills I am allowed to teach you." Meta Knight explained.

"Thank you Meta Knight." Galaxy said with a smile.

Mate Knight smiled back at her behind her mask but she could tell by his eyes. He was truly grateful Nightmare never went after Galaxy due to how close he became to her. Practically her second father, which had made Queen Serenity laugh and smile knowing her youngest would have someone there for her. Meta Knight couldn't help but smile when he was informed by Serenity because Galaxy became his adoptive daughter as well.

"You are welcome Galaxy. Now I must leave. And you have a party to return to before your mother comes looking for you." Meta Knight said before walking away.

The young Princess then saw him stop momentarily.

"Oh I have not forgotten my promise to you. I will keep it. And you know I will." the Knight said and Galaxy smiled telling him she remembered as well.

Galaxy knew that was the last time she would see Meta Knight for a long time. However the Knight would not be able to keep the promise because the Moon Kingdom was attacked and destroyed. Meta Knight mourned the losses for far longer than any Star Warrior. Sir Arthur knew it would take Meta Knight a long time to heal since he was by far closer to the royal family than any other Star Warrior. But it would still sting because every time Meta Knight thought of a certain blonde, bright blue eyed cheerful little girl. It hurt more when Meta Knight realized he could not keep the promise he made to protect her. However the pain did finally go away after meeting a certain energetic, happy-go-lucky child. One that would worm her way into his heart once more.

Planet Popstar-Present day

Meta Knight was watching Kirby rest after the whole incident involving Galacta Knight. He wished Kirby never had to endure that event but she did in the end. He hoped the only major events she went through were against Nightmare, Zero/Zero two, Dark Matter Dark Nebula, Queen Sectonia, Taranza, Magolor, Marx, Susie, Dark Meta Knight, Hyness, the Three Mage Sisters and Void Termina. Meta Knight however knew why Kirby ended up in dangerous situation after situation. She was the reincarnation of Princess Galaxy.

When the Knight had learned of that, which was after the fight against Nightmare, he intended to keep his promise this time. Meta Knight had managed to do so several times and he was able to teach her everything this time. After that battle Meta Knight spoke to Kirby and they had a rather long talk but it was mainly Meta Knight telling her that he was glad she was alive and still the happy child he knew. Very few knew about their shared past which consisted of King Dedede, Tiff and her family, Escargoon, Bandanna Dee and his crew on the Halberd. And not only did they know about the shared past Kirby and Meta Knight had but all of Kirby's past.

However while he went to rescue Kirby from Galacta Knight, Meta Knight learned there were other members of the GSA alive. Mainly Sir Arthur, Sir Falspar, Sir Dragato and Sir Nonsurat. They helped Meta Knight save Kirby and push back Galacta Knight because Meta Knight was still healing from his wounds from the previous battle. While on the way back to Castle Dedede Meta Knight explained to the new comers with Kirby's attempted help. The four then understood that Kirby and Princess Galaxy were now one and the same.

Once back at the castle, the others were glad to see Kirby unharmed but were surprised to see four other Star Warriors. Meta Knight then took Kirby to sleep in his room at the castle after she had fallen asleep when they were almost home. He turned to look out the window lost in thought as if Galacta Knight would suddenly be heading this way.

As Meta Knight was lost in thinking, he never noticed the movement of the little girl in the bed.

"Medi 'nigh?" she said as that pulled the Knight out of his thoughts.

"What is wrong Kirby? You should be resting after what you went through" Meta Knight gently as he walked over to her and kneeled down.

"I'm sowwy for scarwing you." Kirby tried to say since she was still tired and getting the hang of talking.

"That was not your fault. You simply tried to help me fight Galacta Knight. However seeing that was what scared me the most. Please never try to fight Galacta Knight again." Meta Knight replied.

"I won't. Medi 'nigh what if he comes back?" Kirby asked

"We will be ready for him this time. I made you a promise I would protect you to my final breath and that is what I intend on doing." Meta Knight told her.

Kirby smiled and hugged Meta Knight and he returned it this time. Soon Kirby fell back asleep and Meta Knight gently moved her so he would be on the bed as well. He held the little girl he cared deeply for close. His adoptive daughter and no one would take her away from him the way Galacta Knight did again. Meta Knight would see to it.

"Goodnight my little star warrior." Meta Knight said before he too fell asleep after who knows how long of being awake and still injured.

The two didn't wake up until two days later.

 **And done. I hope I didn't butcher Meta Knight's character. Please note I used anime Meta Knight because he seemed more fatherly than his game persona. I mixed the games and anime together as you could tell. The games happen after the show but Dedede never stole the towns food and Meta Knight never attacked. And if you noticed I decided to change a few things by not adding in the Smash games because I realized they wouldn't fit with what I have planned. Review and no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so I was asked a little while ago if I could continue this so I will give it one more chapter. Basically the next time Kirby and Meta Knight woke up and everyone is glad to see Kirby again. Well enjoy.**

Kirby woke up to sunlight hitting her eyes and she slowly opened them. When she sat up, Kirby saw Meta Knight was still sleeping. The young star warrior wondered why she was in Meta knight's room briefly until what happened came back. Kirby winced at the thought of the evil knight. She'd rather fight her evil uncle instead, considering what he put her through.

Kirby silently got out off the bed without waking the old star warrior, he needed more sleep than her. However that plan was thrown out the window.

"I hope you were going to wake me before leaving." the knight said stopping Kirby from her spot near the door.

"You need sweep Medi 'nigh." Kirby replied.

"I am fine Kirby. Now we better get breakfast. And I would like to know how long we were sleeping for." Meta Knight said as he got out of the bed.

He then walked over to Kirby and gently picked her up, making the small pinkette giggle. The knight's eyes turned purple from his mask and smiled when he heard Kirby laugh. The knight then opened the door and left the room to go to the dinning room.

"I worwed everyone didn' I" Kirby said.

"They were probably more scared about what I would do to Galacta Knight if he harmed you." Meta Knight replied.

"That is an understatement." a new voice said.

The knight turned to see Escargoon behind them.

"His majesty sent you I presume." the knight asked the butler.

"Yes. He was worried because you two have slept for two days. I could understand why. Both of you were pushed to your limits." Escargoon stated.

"Whoops." Kirby said with a small smile.

"Then let's not leave the others waiting any longer." Meta Knight said before they began to walk again.

It didn't take long for them to reach the dinning room and Kirby saw practically everyone she was friends with.

"Kirby!" Tiff yelled before racing over to the pinkette to hug her once Meta Knight place her down.

Kirby happily hugged her best friend/sister in return. Once Tiff let go of Kirby, the little girl felt herself get picked up before being crushed in a hug from King Dedede.

"Never scare us like that again pipsqueak." the King told her.

"I'll twy." Kirby said once the King put her down.

"I was more concerned about the damage Meta Knight would do. I mean he is not the best to make angry." Marx said.

"No kidding." Susie replied.

Kirby couldn't help but laugh at her friends while Meta Knight rolled his eyes.

"I hate to interrupt but Galacta Knight is still out there." Sir Arthur stated entering the dinning room with the three other Star Warriors.

"True but he will be licking his wounds for a while." Meta Knight said.

Everyone could _hear_ the smirk in his voice and Dedede couldn't help but snort.

"No surprise there. Will he try to take Kirby again? Even after seeing what you'd do to him." Bandanna Dee asked.

"I do not know. However Kirby can handle herself once her magic returns." Meta Knight replied.

Kirby perked up at the Knight.

"Really? You'll hep me?" she asked him.

"Yes. But I can only do so much." Meta Knight told her.

However there were a few there that were confused about the Knight's comment.

"What magic?" Magolor asked.

"Oh! Kirby was once known as Galaxy in a previous life and could do magic. From what Sir Meta Knight said Kirby is really powerful with them." Tuff said.

"Wow. I can't wait to see it." Taranza said with a smile.

Kirby couldn't help but smile again. She knew it would be a few more years until her magic would return, but she could wait. The little girl still had much to learn, mainly about her copy ability. Kirby knew Galacta Knight was still out there like Sir Arthur said but next time she met him, she'd be ready to face him.

 **And done. Please note this is only a two-shot. I will not be expanding on this anymore. I have other works I have to do and they are taking all of my time. Please understand that and I am losing interest in Kirby right now. There is another interest I have taking all of my attention. Review and no flames.**


End file.
